Reunion
by TropicalCookies
Summary: Carly left her friends behind when they graduate in hope of putting her feelings for Freddie behind her. but she's back 15 years later for a school reunion and those feelings are still their. but theres a surprise in store. R&R  SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1: Back To Seattle

Carly Shay quickly dumped her bags by the doorway of the all too familiar apartment as she shouted for her older brother Spencer. He came racing down the stairs almost falling down them as he ran to give his sister a hug; she hadn't been back in Seattle in over 3 years; last Christmas Spencer and his family had visited Carly in New York, and for 2 years before that they'd spent Christmas with their Granddad in Yakama. But now she was returning for a 15 year school reunion and to re connect with her friends; she regretted what she did. She snuck away from her friends and attended NYU. They'd all promised to go to Seattle Community College together so they would all keep there friendship; but Carly had begun to develop feelings for Freddie and although him and Sam had decided to just stay friends she couldn't forget that time in the lock in when Sam had kissed Freddie after the mood app had revealed she was in fact in love.

But if Carly stayed around Freddie she wouldn't have been able to keep her feelings for Freddie a secret, and although Sam denied that she still had feelings for him Carly knew they didn't just go away; otherwise so would hers. That why she only told Spencer where she was attending. She couldn't face Freddie, and if she did accidently blurt out her feelings she couldn't take hurting Sam. But she felt really guilty leaving them behind when they'd all agreed on Seattle Community College; but Spencer later revealed that according to Mrs Benson Freddie had ended up attending UCLA, which had been his first choice anyway. She didn't know about Sam, she just hoped she was ok.

Carly knew her friends weren't likely to take her back in a heartbeat; and she also knew that although she still had feelings for Freddie he was likely to not have them back. In fact he was likely to be married, possibly with children; most of Carly's friend back in New York were married, or at least in a committed relationship. Carly just somehow could never keep herself in a relationship. She was 33 and her longest relationship was probably 9 months.

Once Spencer had hugged Carly he proceeded to ramble on about things Carly wasn't really paying attention to as they made there way upstairs. Spencer was now married, his wife was called Hannah and together they had a set of twin boys who were now 9 years of age. They had gotten Carly's old bedroom since she no longer lived their and what use to be the iCarly study was now a guest room in which Carly would be staying. She felt sad seeing the place which she used to love spending time in no longer exist, so she quickly got unpacked before going to see the places she use to love. Starting with Groovy Smoothies! Spencer told her to be back in time for dinner since they were having Spaghetti Tacos, a food which Carly had missed so much.

Carly exited Bushwell Plaza and headed down the street to her favourite hangout Groovy Smoothies. There was a few kids aged between 12-18 in their and Carly guessed school had probably recently finished; T-Bo still worked at the hangout as he gave Carly a Blueberry Blitz with a huge smile and told her they'd need to catch up at when it wasn't as busy. Carly agreed as she took her Smoothie and decided to head to the mall. Her and Sam had always spent time at the mall, their favourite shop was build a bra and glitter gloss. As she was leaving a blonde girl aged around 13 walked in with a few other girls; Carly had to do a double take as the girl looked awfully like Sam; and as far as Carly knew it could possibly be Sam's daughter, or maybe Melanie's. The only difference was the eyes, this girl didn't have the same blue eyes which both Sam & Melanie had, and no she had brown eyes, the colour of chocolate. Carly couldn't believe how much that girl reminded her of Sam; but if it was either one of the twins children then they must have had her before the age of twenty; maybe it was a Puckett that hadn't came from either Sam or Melanie. Maybe it was a younger sister of their. Sam's mom wasn't that old and could have easily had another child when Carly left.

Carly continued to pounder these thoughts as she walked to the bus stop around the corner from Groovy Smoothies; she could take her hire car which she had hired at the airport for a week but she decided to take the bus like she use to all the time with Sam, and often Freddie too. The next bus would be here in 10 minutes so she sat and waited, drinking her Smoothie as she waited. With it been Friday it meant school was out for the weekend and for teens that often meant a longer curfew; Carly always had iCarly on Friday nights so had never really had an extended curfew because her, Sam & Freddie would just hang out at her place before and after the show. But now as she waited for the bus to the mall so were a lot of Teens; and as the bus approached so did the girl who looked like Sam. Her and her friends, plus about 20 other teens all boarded the bus and bought a ticket to the mall; Carly got on last and also bought a ticket for the mall, sitting down the front of the bus since all the teens had located themselves at the bus. The only adults on the bus were elderly and they all got off before they reached the mall.

Carly thanked the driver as she got off the bus quickly, not wanting to risk get shoved by a load of eager teenagers. Who piled off after her and excitedly made there way inside the mall. Carly sighed and decided to go see if she could find a nice evening dress to wear at the school reunion. She remembered a fancy store which her and Sam had walked past many times but never been able to afford anything in their, except that one time they'd got their prom dresses from in their. Just as she approached it she gasped, she had just spotted a man who looked exactly like Freddie but older walk into the shop. She hadn't caught a big glimpse of him, but she was sure it was him. She was just frozen in place, she didn't want to walk into the shop in case she bumped into him, but she that was the same exact reason why she urgently wanted to go in the shop. She must have been stood their for about 5 minutes contemplating what to do, before she decided to go inside. If they did bump into each other then she could just tell him the truth that she was here to buy a dress for the reunion. But as she walked out from behind the pillar she'd been stood behind he walked out the shop, causing her to jump back behind the pillar. This time however he was accompanied by a girl, a girl with golden blonde curls that flowed down her back and piercing blue eyes.

Although Carly hoped it wasn't, she knew it was Sam Puckett. They both had shopping bags and seemed to be laughing at something. Carly had hoped all along that Sam & Freddie weren't in touch anymore; if neither three of them had stayed friends then the reunion might not be as bad as if the others were mates and she was on her own. As well Carly also noticed a wedding ring on Freddie's finger; that stung. She had really hoped in her head that they'd be able to take off from where they had in school. Freddie had been expressing his love for Carly ever since she could remember; sure he didn't mention it after he discovered Sam was indeed in love with him. But Carly had always assumed that was because he didn't want to hurt her; because he cared about her. Maybe not in the way she wanted, but he still cared. Just like that time he gave a six month cruise to Missy instead of taking it himself. Carly now realised that she was stupid, no one would wait 15 years for someone. Definitely if that person had just left them without a single word. But what happened next broke her heart into a million pieces.

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" Carly turned at this and spotted the same girl who had been at Groovy Smoothies and on the bus as Carly, the one who indeed looked like Sam but had brown eyes instead; the exact same colour as Freddie's actually.

"Shopping!" Sam stated matter of factly.

"We needed to get a suit and dress for the awards tomorrow night." Freddie added on.

"Oh and something hot for the reunion next Wednesday." Wiggling her hips as Freddie gave her a sexy look.

"Mom, dad please not here." The blonde girl said obviously embarrassed by their actions.

"Hey my mom and dad do that type of thing in public as well; and their 45 years old. At least your parents are young!" one of her friends told her.

"Urh let's just get out of here before they can embarrass me further." The girl stated walking away, Sam shouted.

"See you at home sweetie pie." With a smirk, while Freddie scolded her and her daughter turned a bright shade of red. Carly though that if she walked out from behind the pillar and made her way towards the shop she might not be seen; and if they did happen to see her and call her name then they made the first move so it was fine. She made sure she had her bag on her shoulder as she emerged and made her way to the exact same store Sam & Freddie had emerged from a few minutes ago; not so much as glancing in their direction. Just as she thought she'd made it to the shop she heard her name been called; a female voice and she knew it was Sam. She'd said it almost like a question and used her full name. She turned around slowly and spotted her two former best friends staring at her. She let her mouth form a smile.

"Sam, Freddie!" was all she said.

**A/N: so hopefully this is okay. I decided to leave it on abit of a cliff-hanger; I am still writing my other story, so I'll update that one in a few days and then update this one again.**

**Please review, I've been working on this for 3 days, and it only takes a few seconds to review. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Benson's Household

**A/N: this contains disability and mental issues, if your not comfortable with these then I suggest you don't read this!**

* * *

><p>Sam was sat in the passenger side of her's and Freddie's car as they drove home; there conversation with Carly had been short and awkward; they hadn't spoken to her since she moved and Sam kept flashing back to when she indeed found out the news Carly was no longer here.<p>

Flashback

_Sam was scared, that__ was a cert. She needed a friend, and she knew exactly who it was she could talk to, confined in and tell everything too. Sam raced around to Bushwell Plaza and up to the 8__th__ floor, running into the familiar apartment that now housed not only Spencer and Carly but also his long term girlfriend Hannah. Spencer was making a sculpture of some sort while Hannah was watching TV and there was no sign of Carly._

"_Hey guys, Carly up in her room?" she asked them, they suddenly looked at each other with a guilty look; they seemed to be having some sort of conversation between there eyes before finally Spencer breaks the silence._

"_Sam theirs something I need to tell you!" he said, gesturing towards the sofa where she gladly sat down, Spencer sitting down beside Hannah. "Carly has decided to got to NYU instead of Seattle Community!" Spencer said, my head began spinning; Carly was just going to leave me? Maybe when she reveal her story she might decide to stay._

"_She should have just told me, but oh well it can't be helped. But I still really need to talk to her so she's in her room right?" she asked them and once again they looked guilty._

"_Sam, she's already left. her plane to New York left about 3 hours ago!" Spencer said gently and her whole body just suddenly felt numb. she bolted up and ran; ran from the apartment, ran down the eight flights of stairs, tears streaming down her eyes, not really knowing where she was going. Suddenly Sam collided with what felt like a brick wall and crumpled into a mess on the floor._

"_Sam?" a soft voice said which Sam recognised straight away, the one person she had wanted to avoid at all costs had ended up been the person she came face to face with._

"_Go away Freddie!" Sam said as she pulled her knees to her chest, placing her arms on top and burying her head in them so he couldn't see her face._

"_I'm not going to just walk away when I see one of my best friends crying!" Freddie said gently and Sam felt his presence sitting down beside her, "Now what's wrong?" he finished_

"_Carly's moved to New York to attend NYU and I need her here to help me because i can't go to college and I definitely can't alone; it's all your stupid fault Freddie Benson!" Sam yelled the last part before getting herself up and running away from a stunned Freddie._

What Sam hadn't told him then, and had waited a week to tell him was that she was in fact pregnant. Freddie was of course the father; they'd both had a horrific time at prom, Sam going with some guy who only wanted to catch Carly attention, and Freddie going with that magic chick whose name slipped Sam's mind. They'd ended up sneaking away; Carly had gone with Brad and was having a great time so they left her and headed back to Sam's. They talked and ended up reliving there shittest memories of Ridgeway, and somehow this led to sex, unprotected sex.

Once Freddie found out the news of Sam's pregnancy he swore he'd be their, they worked things out and eventually decided that Sam, who didn't really want to further her education anyway, would not attended college yet, if she wanted to in the future after the baby was born she could easily. They then decided that if they had any chance of raising a child then they'd need money, so Freddie decided to attend UCLA and do a computering course; they were much more skilled up their.

Freddie's mom wasn't thrilled about the idea of her son been a father at aged 19 but she bought him a small apartment in California all the same and him and Sam moved up their. It was close enough to his college that he could easily attend everyday; and if there was ever an emergency with the pregnancy. Despite of the pregnancy Sam & Freddie weren't a couple; it wasn't until after Ashley, there oldest daughter, was born they actually decided to have a relationship.

As Freddie continued with his college work Sam looked after Ashley; and then as Freddie's graduation rolled up Sam discovered she was pregnant for the second time, Freddie luckily managed to get a job working within the Pear Company which helped financially support both Ashley and a pregnant Sam who was eating three times more.

Beth was the next member of their growing family, but she was born with server mental issues; she could walk and talk. But her mind didn't function properly; she had severe learning difficulties and had a much younger mental age than actually age. As soon as Beth was born Sam dropped any ideas of ever attending college and made became the full time carer of Beth, while Freddie worked as hard as he possibly could to make sure he could financially support his family.

Eventually his hard work paid off and he got promoted to manger of the pear company in Seattle, although it meant moving the family both him and Sam agreed it was for the best. Both of them had loved their life in Seattle, living the for the majority of there life, until going to California and Freddie with the exception of living in Spain at the start of his life.

The house's been much cheaper in Seattle as well, they could afford a bigger house which had a spare room for all of Beth's stuff. Been back at home also allowed Freddie's mom, who worked as a nurse, help Sam out with Beth if they ever needed it. Surprisingly, although Freddie's mom had hated the fact that Sam was pregnant at 18 with her baby son's baby and blamed it all on Sam she took a shine to Beth.

Beth wasn't good with communicating, and although she was probably the loudest member in the Benson household, she didn't like meeting new people because she didn't know how to present herself. So it was amazing how well she took to Mrs Benson; Beth loved spending time with her grandma and Mrs Benson loved spending time with Beth. Although Sam was the main carer for Beth Mrs Benson would often look after her so Sam could spend time either by herself or a little quality time with Freddie.

Beth wasn't good in crowded places either, one time they'd took her and Ashley to a zoo, she'd got really over excited and this caused people to stare since she was been very loud. The people staring only caused Beth to get upset and her crying was even louder than her laughter and excitement. They'd left obviously but ever since then Beth would likely start crying whenever she was within big crowds. Her parents didn't know if it was because of what happened at the zoo or the anxiety. Now Sam could easily call Mrs Benson to babysit if she needed to go for a quick shop because they'd run out of a certain food. They'd always done the weekly shop on a weekend because Freddie was home; but now they had the help of Mrs Benson Sam could go whenever she felt like it.

Eventually when Beth was aged four Sam and Freddie got married; it was a small ceremony with just family and friends; Sam hadn't even been bothered about wearing a white dress. She said that as long as they were married then nothing else married. But Beth got excited about wearing a pretty dress, so Sam caved and allowed both her baby girls as she called them to be her bridesmaids. Ashley, who had developed the tomboshish traits from Sam wasn't so thrilled about this. But Ashley adored her sister more than anything and was willing to wear a dress if it meant keeping her sister happy.

After consulting Ashley she told her mom she was ok with Beth picking out the dress since she'd likely to wear jeans and a top underneath it anyway. Beth's favourite colour was pink, totally different from both her mom and sister who hated the colour; and she was set on having a pink dress. But when they went to look at them Beth fell in love with a simple lilac dress which had flowers embroided into it.

The wedding went smoothly, Sam wore a simple white dress which stopped at her knees with some cute white heels. Ashley stated that the dress looked a lot like the dress which her mom's favourite singer Taylor Swift wore in one of her music videos. The reception wasn't big either; they didn't want it to last long since Beth would get tired easily since it had been a busy day and she'd get scared if the music was too loud. So they basically just had a meal; listen to the speeches from everyone and then had their first dance. Sam had picked out the song I'll Be.

Two years into marriage, when Beth was aged 6 and Ashley was aged 9, Sam fell pregnant once again. This worried both Sam & Freddie, how were they supposed to look after a baby with Beth; and what if Beth didn't like her new sibling? Considering all this they still kept the baby. But 3 months into the pregnancy Sam found out she wasn't just having one child but two. The doctor said it shouldn't surprise her since she herself was a twin meaning it ran in their family.

The pregnancy went smoothly and Beth seemed totally fine with Sam's growing belly; she knew it was somehow her new siblings and even often talked to them. Sam gave birth to two healthy baby boys, calling them James and Logan **(A/N: I know there in Big Time Rush, but I'm actually not that bigger fan of the show I just like the two names)**

Beth was fine with them; she loved playing with them and finally been a big sister, Sam and Freddie noticed how it gave Beth a big boost in confidence. She finally felt like she could do more, been the baby of the family before and having her mental condition she'd never really got to play the older role since her mother or Ashley were always looking out for her. But now she could look out for someone, or in her own way she could anyway, and Beth loved it.

Sam and Freddie didn't know why they'd been so worried; James and Logan helped so much in helping with Beth's confidence and baby issues, sure she still needed lots of care and attention; but now she had two people who she could care about and is the one thing she claimed she'd always wanted to be.

James and Logan adored both their older sisters, with Ashley now older she was out more often, spending time with her friends. But since Beth spent most of her time inside since she wasn't able to attend a normal school because of her condition; this also meant she hadn't made any friends so she enjoyed spending her time with her two brothers and they enjoyed spending time with her; they looked up to her and thought there was no one more special than there sister.

Then finally nine months ago, Sam gave birth to the newest member of there family, a baby girl named Lauren. Beth was great with Lauren too, although her special bond was with James and Logan she still cherished time spent with Lauren and Lauren would often cry for her big sisters attention.

Sam cherished her family with all her heart; they were by far the most important thing in her whole world. Sam knew that if Carly had stayed then she wouldn't have them. Well she'd have Ashley since she'd been conceived before Carly left; but if Carly had stayed then Freddie wouldn't have attended UCLA, they'd have stayed at home. Living in their two separate houses, or Sam probably with Carly since her mom had just decided to move to Vegas when Sam graduated.

But that likely meant that they wouldn't have grown as close as they had during the months of pregnancy and they most likely wouldn't have gotten together after Ashley had been born. Truth was that even after Sam decided it was best to just stay friends with Freddie after she'd kissed him that night at the lock in, she was still in love with him. But Freddie had always loved Carly for years, and no matter how hard she wanted to believe Freddie when he said he was over her and only saw her as his sister, she just couldn't. That's why she decided to just stay friends with him; both Jonah and Pete had dated her in a bid to try and win over Carly, and she didn't want to go through it once more. she knew for a fact it would hurt twice as more if it was Freddie.

Then if they hadn't gotten together, that meant no Beth and Sam couldn't stand the thought of not having Beth in her life; no one to persuade her to wear a dress on her wedding day, no one to spend time with when no one else was at home. The thought of not having Beth their was just torture, and no Beth meant no marriage to Freddie.

Sam hated to thing of not been married to Freddie; she loved him with all her heart. He was the best thing that ever happened to her, sure so were her children, but without Freddie none of them would have been born.

Finally was the fact that neither Logan, James nor Lauren would be here either. If Carly had stayed Sam would probably be married to some other guy, a criminal most likely, only associating with Freddie when he came to see his daughter. He'd be married to someone more like Carly, with several kids with them. They'd live in a posh house and drink loads of tea, and the thought just utterly disgusted Sam.

That's why Sam hadn't liked running into Carly; she knew Carly expected them to hate her after what she done, and Sam didn't like the fact she actually didn't hate her and was rather glad she'd left. Sure she missed her best friend and at the time it seemed like the worst thing in the world at the time, but Sam loved her life now and would never change it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so I hope you guys like this because I worked really hard on it. Now I must let you guys know that I don't have a family member who is disabled or has mental issues so I'm not the best person on this topic; but I hate reading loads of stories not just about iCarly but others as well where there kids are always so perfect; it doesn't happen in real life. There are kids out there who suffer with stuff like this, and when I'm older I want to work with children like this. That's why I decided to involve Beth in this story. I hope I haven't offended anyone. **

**Beth like I explained is suppose to be to walk and talk but have a low mental age compare to actually age. In this story, unless it's set in the past and flashbacks Beth is suppose to be 10; but have the mental age of about 3 or 4. I asked my mum about it and she said that there is children out there like this. I don't know if she's right but I thought she probably would be and wrote this.**

**Anyway, this chapter was the story of Sam & Freddie's life, in the next chapter I might reveal abit more on Carly's life, and possibly Spencer's and Gibby's as well. Please review, I don't see the point of writing more chapters if no one likes the story. so please review if you like the story, and if there's anyway to improve as well then please let me know.**

**Oh and BTW has everyone seen the new iLost My Mind promo; I think I've died and come back from heaven. I squealed with delight when Sam admitted she liked Freddie, even if it was right after telling him she hated him; and Spencer as Sam's mom is just going to be hilarious. **


	3. Chapter 3: Gibby

**A/N: hey guys, so I just want to reply to a few reviews before I begin my new chapter!**

**Silent rider7 you asked if Beth had autism, I will shamefully admit that I didn't actually know what that was so I googled it. I found a website all about autism and I read about it and that sounds roughly liked what I have planned Beth to be like so I guess she's autistic.**

**1n Rainb0ws I know that most children are born perfectly fine, but the fact is that not all kids are, I've never read a fanfic where there's something wrong with the child and I wanted mine to be different, plus with a child with mental issues I think its shows much more about the mother and father figure; this story is not only about romance and friendship but about family and I wanted a tight family bond, and with a child like Beth it means the whole family needs to help out. That's why she was included in this story.**

* * *

><p>Gibby stepped off the airplane and the Seattle air hit him; Gibby, been Gibby, had decided not to go to college and travel the world. Somehow of which no one knew his parents had money, and they allowed him to use what they'd saved up for college and use it to travel across not only America but other countries; it took up a whole year. But he fell in love with Japan when he first stepped off the plane. And within the week he had used the remainder of the money his parents had giving him on a house; decided he was moving to Japan.<p>

From then on, today was the first time he was back in Seattle. His parents along with Guppy had always visited him, until Guppy had moved Australia, then they took turns travelling between to two. But now Gibby was back for the Ridgeway reunion.

He hadn't stayed in touch with anyone from school, not even Carly, Freddie or Sam who he'd been the closest too. He couldn't wait to see them again and catch up. he wanted to here all about there lives, he secretly hoped Freddie and Carly were married with kids. From the beginning he'd always been what they called a creddie shipper. He had always wanted to ask all the seddiers how they could possibly think that Sam & Freddie would ever make a good couple.

They HATED each other with such a fiery passion, they'd do nothing but fight and argue. At least Carly and Freddie got along, plus they'd even dated once and Freddie had always been in love with her.

Gibby smiled at the thought of a cute future Carly and Freddie with lots of brunette children running around there house; he kept smiling as he grabbed his bag and made his way outside to all a cab. Once he got home he could begin his research.

Gibby was married, to his second wife. His first wife was none other than Tasha, she'd gone travelling with him and even stayed in Japan. They were married young and had a baby boy named Jack who was now 10. There marriage hadn't lasted much after his birth actually, but Tasha stayed in Japan all the same so Gibby got to see Jack on a regular basics.

Kiki was Gibby's second wife; she'd been born and raised in Japan and they'd first met when he was still with Tasha because she'd helped them figure there way around Japan. They'd stayed friends and it wasn't until after his split with Tasha they became romantically involved.

Kiki and Gibby had been married for 7 years now and ad two sons of there own, one named Gibby Jr who was aged 5 and another named Noko who was aged 3. they hadn't flown out with him today, they were flying out tomorrow after he'd settled with his family.

Gibby stopped by Groovy Smoothies on the way home and as if by fate he bumped into none other than Carly Shay, who was, much to Gibby's disappointment, not wearing a wedding ring.

"No way, is that Miss Shay I see before me?" Gibby announced himself, it was pretty full and he earned himself a few dirty looks from teenagers and other people in surrounded seats. Carly looked up to see her former friend and a huge smile appeared on her face as she jumped up from her seat and hugged him. He returned it and sat down with her.

"I can't believe it's you. I was looking forward to seeing you this Wednesday but it's great to see you now. It's been forever, how's your life been?" Carly said in a whoosh and he smiled at her enthusiasm.

He ordered himself a Smoothie and began to tell her his story, starting from the beginning, telling her in depth descriptions about all the places he'd visited. He told her about his children, his two marriages and how he worked really hard as an entertainer in a local English club in Japan. He then proceeded to ask her.

"Ok so I went to study at NYU when school finished, doing a major in fashion design. My final project got me to design an clothing line for a local outlook shop; I got an A+ for this and the company wanted to hire me as a permanent designer; so I was straight into work after college. I decided to stay up there in New York since I'd built my life up their, I had a job and great friends, and Spencer visited me more often than enough; and when he wasn't visiting we'd talk on the phone almost everyday. I have continued working up in new York, I keep getting transferred to different companies which is fine because I love socialising and meeting new people. I just came into town for the reunion as well, but been here has made me realise how much I missed this place and I think I want to move back." Carly told him, keeping her's to a minimum compared to his.

"Wow that sounds awesome, though Shay I must admit I did hope that I would come back to Seattle and discover you and Freddie and a cute little creddie family." Gibby told her, and Carly felt a pang in her heart, she wished that there was a creddie family too, but sadly there wasn't it was a seddie family instead.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Gib, but I haven't spoken to Freddie since I moved down to New York." Carly said, leaving out yesterdays small encounter.

"Awe well, anyway I better get going mom's expecting me home; but hey do you fancy getting something to eat tonight and having a longer catchup. That way when the reunion comes we won't have to listen to each others stories because we've caught up and we can be all in everyone's faces because I knew your story before them." Gibby said, causing Carly to smile.

"Sure that would be great, I'm staying with Spencer at the moment and he still lives in his old apartment." Carly told Gibby.

"I'll be there about 7!" he replied before leaving her. Carly smiled, now she would have someone from her past in her life before she entered the reunion. She wouldn't be stood all alone all night because everyone had somehow all stayed in touch and didn't need to talk to her. she would have Gibby!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yes I know this is pathetic, but I wanted you guys to know about Gibby's life and Carly's because apart from the fact she wants Freddie you didn't know much about Carly; and Gibby hadn't been introduced. The next chapter the story will begin, and sorry to all the seddiers out there since there's no seddie in this chapter, but there will be seddie in the next chapter, along with Gibby and Carly's night out.**

**Oh and by the way I decided to make Gibby and creddie shipper because I like his and Carly's friendship in the show and I don't want everyone to be on Sam & Freddie's side I want Carly to have someone, and I know she'd always have Spencer but he doesn't play a big role in this story since its based around everyone from Ridgeway meeting up again and how there lives have been.**

**Anyway, please review it always makes me smile.**


	4. Chapter 4: Celebrity Spotting

Freddie opened the door to his mom; she was babysitting tonight while he and Sam attended some sort of award ceremony at his work, they held it annually every year. They would give out certain awards for people who had worked hard and would give promotions to certain people. Freddie had never been that interested in these company events but tonight it was rumoured Freddie would win the hardest worker award, it was one everyone wanted to win because they got a free holiday for them and one other person plus 5000$ spending money.

As Freddie was helping his mom with her jacket he heard a moan from the living room which was followed by a scream. Ashley came rushing out, a creamy solution covering her top and jeans; running upstairs. Sam followed she was carrying Lauren in her arms and had the same creamy solution over her dress; it was clear she had thrown up.

"Take Lauren sweetie I got to go get changed quickly; I can't show up at your work thingy with puke all over me!" Sam said, handing Freddie Lauren and racing off upstairs. Freddie immediately handed over Lauren to his mom, he only owned one tux so if she decided to be sick some more he would be showing up with puke down him.

A few minutes later, Freddie was waiting in the lounge, Mrs Benson was messing around with Lauren on her knee, James and Logan were playing some form of laser tag, Ashley was sat beside her dad doing something on her new pear phone, she'd changed her outfit, and Beth was engrossed in her TV show. A horn beeped indicating there limo arrived as Sam peeked around the door, wearing only her robe.

"Sam the limo's jut turned up we need to get going and your not dressed!" Freddie exclaimed standing up.

"Don't worry I'll be less than a minute; I just need Ashley come and help me pick something to wear!" Sam said and the two quickly ran upstairs, Beth getting curious and following them as well. Freddie sighed, he watched his daughter carefully climb the stairs before making his way outside to explain to the driver they would be one minute.

When Freddie returned to the house Sam was walking down the stairs, Ashley was a little way in front of her and Beth was in her mom's arms. Sam had changed from a cute red number to a sexy black number, she wore black heels on her feet, not too high so she was still slightly smaller than Freddie and had a black bag as a final touch. Freddie had a hunch that the bag contained a pair of black converse trainers since her feet wouldn't last the night in heels. She'd discovered that senior prom when she'd wore heels and by the end of the night her feet were blistered and sore. Now she barely wore heels and when she did she didn't wear them for long amounts of time, she'd even worn white converse for the wedding.

Sam just took Beth to Mrs Benson, there daughter already look shattered since her head was resting on Sam's shoulder and her thumb had made its way to her mouth subconsciously. Sam rested her down beside Mrs B and she immediately started to snuggle into her grandmother's side. Freddie and Sam said goodbye to all their children before heading out to the limo, with a rather annoyed driver.

Freddie climbed in first and Sam followed, as the driver pulled out Sam linked her arm into Freddie's and laid her head on his shoulder; letting out sigh.

"You ok?" Freddie asked looking down at his wife.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's nice to be just the two of us for once without any kids messing about and making loads of noise." Sam said, snuggling closer to him.

"Yeah it's been a while since we had some time just us!" Freddie answered back.

"14 years; and before that we weren't even dating." Sam exclaimed

"Yeah but I still enjoyed spending time with you, we use to do stuff without Carly all the time, like all those iCarly skits that she wasn't included in like Wake Up Spencer and iDrive Thru; and that one time when I built a website for you, and we shared a locker together, and we often went to movies together, we went to see that cool horror one with Brad remember." Freddie said

"and he ended up nearly puking because of the amount of blood and ran out of the cinema so fast leaving us two alone to watch the end of the movie." Sam continued for him

"And then we took the fun out of him all the next day for been a baby girl!" Freddie concluded

"I guess we did have some good times before Ashley!" Sam said with a smile

"You sound surprised by that, you were my best friend why wouldn't we spend time together?" Freddie sort of asked.

"What about Carly? Wasn't she your best friend?" Sam asked totally ignoring his question

"Well yeah, but I was closer to you; no matter how much you teased me and caused me abuse. I spent more time with just you than just Carly; and besides I'd been friends with you way longer than Carly." Freddie told her

"I suppose your right, but I wouldn't say we were friends before Carly!" Sam stated with a smirk.

"No we weren't friends we just always paired up for school projects, talked together all the time. Our moms even use to talk together; remember when they'd both take us to the park and we'd spend hours on the climbing on the monkey bars and seeing who could swing the highest on the swings and they'd just sit and talk about nothing." Freddie said and he noticed Sam smile at the memory.

"Yeah, and even when we were that close you didn't know about Melanie!" Sam said with a small chuckle.

"That was because she started attending boarding school at the age of 6, so when we got close she was away at school so I never met her!" Freddie told her.

"I still can't believe you actually kissed my sister; and went on a date with her" Sam said with yet another chuckle.

"So, I thought it was you and was trying to prove I wasn't gullible. Come on you know that it doesn't sound that realistic that you've got a twin sister that attends boarding school!" Freddie stated

"That's why it was so obvious it was real." Sam told him

"It was so fake that it meant it was real?" Freddie said confused.

"Exactly!" Sam said and placed her head back on his shoulder since she'd removed it when they started there conversation.

"Well if I win tonight I win us a exclusive holiday on a Caribbean island." Freddie said, going back to the previous conversation topic of spending more time together.

"What about the kids?" Sam asked

"Mom can handle them for a week; she is a nurse so she knows what she's doing. Plus she's got Brian now who can help her out, the kids are already calling him granddad they love him!" Freddie answered and Sam nodded, he knew she was hesitant about leaving Beth but he hadn't even won so they'd come to that bridge if and when they crossed it.

* * *

><p>Carly was dressed in some dark wash skinny jeans with one of her pairs of black boots, she had always been obsessed with boots, she loved them and thought they went with everything, and been back in Seattle wear it rained and was rather cold all the time she had the perfect excuse to wear them. She wore a cute white and pink striped top on her top half, it had some flower pattern on the chest as well. She wore natural shades of makeup and just had her sweep back , her side fringe falling down the left side of her forehead. To Carly this was the perfect outfit for a casual dinner with an old friend. She just hoped Gibby didn't turn up shirtless; but he hadn't done it was much during there last year of school and Carly hoped he'd finally grown out of it.<p>

She heard the doorbell and grabbed her bag from her bed and phone from the bedside table. When she got downstairs she spotted Gibby sat chatting with Spencer on the couch; Spencer had got along with all of Carly friends, but Carly thought he got on with Gibby the best. Gibby was wearing some light washed jeans with a pair of white converse and a green polo top which was designed with navy blue thin stripes. Carly couldn't help but think the outfit reminded her a lot of Freddie's old fashion; plus the fact that Gibby had completely lost all his puppy fat and it had turned into muscle it reminded her of him so much more. She just hoped she wouldn't be thinking all about Freddie tonight; it was meant to be a special night to bond with her old friend again. She had a hunch that Gibby might become her best friend in Seattle, Sam and Freddie probably not wanting anything to do with her since she just up and left and besides how was she suppose to be around Freddie anyway? she knew she'd probably end up blurting out her love for him; and although she hated the fact that she'd never be with Freddie she didn't want to break Sam's heart either.

"Hey Carls!" Gibby said when he spotted her, he had a huge friendly smile plastered on his face which Carly couldn't help but return. He was always so happy and full of life; the only time she could remember him not like this was when he though Freddie had stole his girlfriend and had challenged him to a fight. Carly felt like moaning, why did all her thoughts have to lead back to Freddie in some shape or form.

"Hey Gib, ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I booked a table at that place on the edge of Seattle, it's nearby the Seattle theatre and suppose to have the best pizza and burgers ever." Gibby said.

"Sounds awesome, lets go; and before you ask Spencer I don't know what time I'll be back but im a big girl now!" Carly said, smiling at Spencer at the last part before the two friends exited the apartment and made there way down to the car Gibby must have hired, or it was his parents.

They made small talk all the way there, they got stunk in major traffic closer to there restaurant due to an event happening at Seattle Theatre with loads of limos entering and exiting. When they finally made it to the restaurant parking lot Gibby got interested in what was happening and wandered over towards a fence that separated the restaurant and the theatre. Carly followed, also getting slightly interested.

What ever it was it seemed to be important, people were getting out of limos, the men wearing tuxes and the women wearing expensive dresses, some short some long. There wasn't a red carpet but the people where getting what looked like glasses of champagne handed to them as they entered.

Gibby and Carly now interested stayed put; hopefully they'd spot a celebrity. Both of them had always wanted to meet a celebrity. Sure they'd had a few different celebrities on iCarly but Carly never felt liked she'd had that experience. She'd always wanted to celebrity spot and try and find one out of the blue where they could snap a photo with them and get an autograph. She remembered that time during senior year; Freddie had gone to look around UCLA and everyone had trailed along. Carly wasn't interested in the college since she was positive back then she was attending Seattle Community. Freddie had said he wasn't interested but he was doing it to get his mom of his back. Sam had been interested and looked around the college with Freddie, Carly now noticed she'd probably just wanted to spend alone time with him, while Carly and Gibby had decided to go celebrity spotting all day.

They'd had a lot of fun, despite the fact that they hadn't seen any celebrities, and promised to do it again, they'd never got the chance though; so Carly realised that this was technically them doing it again.

A black limo pulled up and Carly couldn't help the butterflies that exploded in her stomach at the thought of a celebrity emerging, but who did emerge made her want to actually throw up. the one person she was trying to forget had just stepped out with his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry it took so long to update, with it been summer break I've been busy with my friends and family. but hopefully this is ok. I left it on a bit of a cliff hanger because I don't know if I should have Gibby just go into a state of shock at seeing them or shout something like "Oh Mi God its Sam and Freddie" and get them to hear and spot them.**

**And omg I am fangirling so much right now, we only have 9 days till iLost My Mind. I'm away when it's on so I won't be able to write something about it; all though I'll probably have the earge too. I guess im just lucky that I can watch it; if I wasn't going on vacation to America then I wouldn't. plus im so excited to be going on holiday to America; im going to be visiting the wizarding world of harry potter. Im soooooooo excited.**

**But anyway back to reality where im not all excited about everything. Hope you enjoy this chapter; I tried to have equal amounts of both seddie and cibby (there not a couple in this and won't be but I cant be bothered writing there full names). Please review; that always makes me happy and will probably motivate me to write faster. Oh and also I think im going to start a new story which is just a bunch of cute fluffy one shots. Not all will be seddie though, some might be Carly & Brad, Carly & Gibby, Carly & Griffin. If you can't tell I only like Sam & Freddie with each other but I like Carly with a multiple of different people, her and Brad been my newest ship.**

**Sorry for this ubber long authors note!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Hug in the Bathroom

"OH MY GOD IS THAT SAM AND FREDDIE?" Gibby yelled, Carly cringed and ducked down as both Sam and Freddie looked around after hearing there names been called. Carly cringed some more as he began to wave wildly towards there two ex friends. It was hard to believe this man was 33 year old, he acted just like a six year old child. Carly not wanting to be though of as snoop, she started cautiously backed up. If Sam & Freddie walked over to Gibby she'd walk back over and pretend she hadn't been there.

As she backed up she noticed they were indeed coming over; and as she reached the car they reached the fence. She was able to hear there voices since the parking lott weren't very big.

"Gib, man it's been ages since we last saw each other." She heard Freddie say.

"15 years exact!" Gibby told them and Carly guessed he had a huge beam on his face

"So what brings you here?" she heard Sam ask and she knew that was her cue.

"I'm just getting some dinner with…" Gibby turned to where Carly was no longer standing.

"I dropped my lip-gloss when we got out of the car I went to get it, Oh My God Sam, Freddie?" Carly said in fake surprise and smiled at them both, they smiled back. "What brings you two here?" she asked

"Freddie's got some awards evening for his company." Sam answered

"Want to join us? The boss said we could bring a few extras, the ticket was for 4 but we didn't have anyone else to bring!" Freddie said, Gibby seemed excited to spend time with these two, Carly and Sam not so. But despite this Carly and Gibby went into the theatre and sat on the table with just Sam & Freddie. They were close to the front and Carly wondered if Freddie was someone famous in his company. Gibby was asking questions straight away.

"So you guys are still friends?" Gibby asked he was sat down beside Freddie, beside Freddie was Sam and Carly was in the middle of Sam and Gibby. She felt awkward and she had the feeling Sam did as well.

"Were actually married now" Freddie answered, at this Gibby burst into laughter, Freddie seemed to be shocked at his outburst and both Sam and Carly looked at each other in horror, Carly thought it reminded her of when she was friends with Sam. She looked over to Freddie who was trying to stop Gibby laughing, sure he was still hot, but Carly was beginning to wonder if he was worth loosing Sam. When she'd came to Seattle not only was she looking forward to seeing Freddie; but she had been so excited about catching up with Sam again. Hoping Sam didn't hate her granted, but now Sam and Freddie were married. She hadn't seen much of them so she didn't know how they behaved and if it was pure love, but if it was then Carly decided she'd try her hardest to push her feelings from Freddie aside and make up with her former best friend.

"What the hell Gibby!" Sam finally said and he stopped his laughter.

"Like I could ever believe that you two are married, you always hated each other!" Gibby said and Sam and Freddie gave each other a look. Freddie went to say something but a man in a suit walked over to there table.

"Glad to see you Benson, looking handsome as ever; and Samantha looking as stunning as ever. It still amazes me how someone like you got such a beauty like her. Who are your friends?" he asked, shaking Freddie's hand as Freddie stood up to greet him.

"This is my friend Charles Gibson," Freddie said pointing at Gibby and the man held his hand out to shake.

"And this is my friend Carly Shay!" Sam continued after Freddie, Carly smiled at the man and shook his hand in turn.

"Well it's nice to meet you both, I've been telling these two to introduce there friends for a while now. Well I better get back to my wife, good luck tonight Benson!" and with that the man in the suit walked off.

"He's my boss; he's the one in charge of all the pear stores and companies in Seattle." Freddie exclaimed.

"So you guys are really married?" Gibby asked, he'd had a shocked look on his face throughout the full boss encounter.

"Yeah we are; wait a minute are you two married, you where getting dinner together." Sam asked

"I'm not married to Gibby, no we were just catching up!" Carly said with slight disgust, she loved Gibby sure but as a brother. The thought of marriage to him made her shudder.

"Thank God Carls; I was worried for a second there. I may not have standards but luckily you still do." Sam said with a smile towards the brunette girl.

"Hey!" Freddie said and Carly chuckled.

"Shut it nub, so you married at all Gibby?" Sam asked

"Actually I am, to my second wife!" Gibby told her, Sam who had chosen to take a drink of water at that almost took a spit take then.

"Two poor suckers have been stuck with you!" Sam gasped, grabbing hold of Carly's arm and pretending to loose her life at the thought. Freddie and Carly laughed at this.

"Not funny, I married Tasha first and we had a baby boy named Jack. Stupid name I know but it was the name of Tasha dad. I then married my wife Kiki and we have tow other boys named Gibby Jr and NoKo." Gibby finished

"and Jacks the weird name!" Sam stated and Freddie shot her daggers.

"There from Japan that's Japanese names." Gibby told her coldly and Sam just stuck her tongue out at them.

"What about you, you have any kids?" Gibby asked her

"Yes, and all 5 have normal names!" Sam said smugly

"You have 5 kids?" Carly asked shocked.

"Yeah, we have a girl named Ashley, then another girl named Beth, two twin boys named James and Logan and finally a girl named Lauren." Sam told Carly and Gibby.

"How the heck did you put up with a hormonally pregnant Sam 5 times? She's horrid without all the hormones" Gibby asked Freddie, Sam kicked his shin hard under the table and he had to bite his lip to stop a scream exiting his mouth.

"Trust me Gib I learnt to put up with Sam along time ago." Freddie said and Sam punched him in the shoulder, Carly smiled at this. It was abit like old times.

"What college did you go to then?" Gibby asked them both.

"UCLA!" Freddie told him

"I didn't go to college!" Sam said

"Could have guessed that, your to lazy for education." Gibby said and Sam's mouth dropped along with Freddie's and Carly's. Why was Gibby been harsh towards Sam tonight?

"You told me you didn't go to college either." Carly said in defence to Sam; she was mates with Gibby already but she though that was out of order.

"Oh yeah, what was your excuse?" Sam said harshly

"I travelled the world, what was yours?" Gibby snapped back.

"I was pregnant!" Sam told him and both Carly and Gibby couldn't help but gasp.

"Dude you knocked her up in college, what the hell man" Gibby said.

"Actually dude he knocked me up in High School but oh that's right it doesn't matter." Sam practically yelled; Freddie groaned, Carly just sat in silence, knowing Sam and Gibby were probably leading to a fight.

"So why couldn't you go back after you had your first?" Gibby asked, Carly wondered if he was curious or just trying to prove Sam was a lazy like he said.

"Because I had Beth!" Sam told him,

"Straight away?" he said not believing her.

"No during Freddie's last year!" Sam retorted

"So did you go to college after Beth was born or did you just decide work wasn't for you?" Gibby snapped

"You know what it's none of your business." Sam told him, this made both Carly and Gibby curious, she'd fought back and now she was just giving in.

"I knew I was right." Gibby said and Freddie opened his mouth to say something but Sam cut in.

"Actually Gibby I became Beth's carer because she was born with Autism and although she's aged 10 now she only has the mental age of a 3 year old." Sam said and the other 3 could see the tears threatening to fall, she stood up and walked away. Freddie stood up to follow her but Carly stopped him.

"I'll go, try some girl magic!" she said and followed in the direction of the ladies bathroom where she was sure Sam had disappeared. She was right, when she entered the toilets Sam was stood in front of the mirrors a few tears sliding down her cheeks. She spotted Carly enter.

"Who'd of though Gibby of all people would make Sam Puckett cry!" she said with a small laugh.

"It's Sam Benson now!" Carly corrected and made her way over to Sam who scoffed a oh yeah.

"I'm sorry about Gibby, I don't know what's got into him!" Carly said, not sure weather to stay in the doorway or go over to Sam.

"It's not your fault Carls!" Sam said quietly

"Yeah but he still shouldn't have accused you of everything before knowing the facts, that's shallow!" Carly answered and Sam gave a soft smile.

"If you want Freddie I can go get him!" Carly said softly, "I'd understand you not wanting to talk to me!" Carly finished

"No Carls. I don't hate you or anything because if you'd stayed I wouldn't have my life now. I guess it's just hard after seeing you in all these years; but truth be told I was really looking forward to seeing you at the reunion. I've missed you a lot and I wish we'd stayed in contact and you've been part of my life; and now here we are in the bathroom at Seattle theatre with tears ruining my makeup because of a shirtless potato. Who would've thought?" Sam said with a sigh and a small smile, she turned round and hitched herself onto the sinks. Carly joining her.

"Gibby really was out of order!" Carly said softly

"It was like he didn't want me to be happy, I saw the look her got on his face when he discovered me and Freddie were married. It was a look of disgust, like I shouldn't be with Freddie; and it almost felt like he was right. I never went to college or got any education. Maybe I'm not right for Freddie. Maybe I don't deserve him or the kids." Sam said all at once, more tears escaping. Carly put her arm around her friend. She decided a few white lies where best. She hated seeing Sam like this, Sam was the only person Carly had truly felt like she could share everything with; even today she had never meet someone who was closer to her than Sam. Her friendship was more important than some stupid feelings for Freddie. She had plenty of new guys over here she could go out with, who knows Brad might turn up to the reunion single. He was rather cute when he attended Ridgeway.

"Look Sam, I don't know why Gibby said all that stuff. But don't listen to him ok. I've seen the way Freddie looks at you and its pure love, and from what I've heard your terrific with the kids and I'm sure they adore you unreal amounts. Everyone deserves to be happy and your no exception Sam. You and Freddie are great together and you deserve your family. don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Carly said, and the two former friends engulfed in a hug!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yes I know, this probably was not what you were expecting because I wasn't either. But the other day I was watching iOMG again and I loved the speech Carly gave when Sam confronted her about locking her in a room with Brad. Carly said she just wanted Sam to be happy and it really made me realise what a great friendship they have and I now think Carly would willingly give up on Freddie for Sam friendship.**

**Plus I am falling in love with Carly & Brad more and more each day. I think there adorable together. So I think im going end up with them two together.**

**Oh and the explanation for Gibby. Well I really wanted a not very nice character who was abit against everybody. That was my original plans for Carly; but since I'm making Carly friends with them again I decided to make that character Gibby.**

**Im not really fond of his character anyway it's a bit immature and the whole no shirt thing really annoys me. But anyway review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6: Disaster in the Kitchen

Sam sighed as she heard a knock on the door; the house was a pig sty literally. There were toys everywhere despite the fact she'd asked everyone to clean up the place; the TV set was blasting out silly kid songs and she could hear the Beth singing and dancing along. From the hallway she could see into the kitchen and it looked a mess; why did she let the kids try make there own breakfast that morning. She quickly opened the door to see a smiling Carly; after there little meeting and reunion at the awards two nights ago they'd decided to meet up for a proper chat and catch up. Sam didn't really know why she'd allowed them to meet at her house.

"Hey Carls, come on in! Do excuse the mess I did ask for everyone's help but obviously they decided to just make more mess than actually clean up in here." Sam said and Carly chuckled at this. "Follow me we can go through to the conservatory; that's off limits to the kids so it should be clean or cleaner anyway!" Sam said and Carly chuckled once more as she followed her former blonde friend down the corridor; loud music was blasting from the room on the left and Carly guessed this was probably the family room. Loud and badly off key singing was also coming from this room.

The kitchen had food all over the walls, counter tops and floor. Sam looked angry but Carly just thought it was kids, when she got them she'd probably be also mad. Sam nearly slipped on something as they entered, making Carly more cautious and Sam even madder. At the top of her lungs she shouted FREDDIE! Carly stepped back at the loudness and as soon as the scream had stopped kids came rushing in from all directions. All requesting one thing.

"Mom, my phone is about to die any minute and I can't find my charger!" the oldest one said, the one Carly had seen previously at the mall.

"Mom, Ashley stood on our laser guns and now there broken!" said a young boy; a similar looking boy was also stood beside him. Carly guessed they were the twins. Then a sudden baby cry rang through the whole apartment; Sam sighed at this and made her way over to the baby stretcher, Carly hadn't spotted in the corner of the kitchen and picked up a cute baby girl and started shaking her from side to side to stop the crying. A then older girl walked into the kitchen with what looked like juice down her top, she looked like she was about to cry and Carly felt sorry for her.

"Mommy I spilt my juice down my top!" she said and tears looked like she was about to fall down her cheeks so Carly decided to jump in and help.

"Here hand me the baby; I've had tones of practise babysitting for my friends back home and when my nephews were babies also!" Sam looked grateful towards Carly as she handed over Lauren and told Carly her name.

"Come on Beth let's go get you in a nice clean shirt and then you can meet Auntie Carly!" Sam said picking her up then whispering over her shoulder to Carly, "She tends to bond better with people she thinks are family so for now you're her auntie!" and Carly nodded; just as Sam was about to exit Freddie entered, finally Sam had shouted ages ago. Unlucky for him however he didn't spot the mess on the floor that Sam had almost sliped over on earlier, his foot slipped on it and unlike Sam he didn't catch his balance and he went slamming down onto the floor hitting his back hard. Ashley and the two lads, names Carly did not know, started laughing. Carly just stood there; Sam shouted his name out, Beth managed to realise herself from her mom's grasp and had started crying as she walked to her daddy asking if he was in pain. She reached him just as the full kitchen went silent, apart from Lauren crying and Beth sobbing there was no sound.

Finally Freddie grunted, he'd been lying there the whole time. His eyes closed and in silence. Ashley was cuddling her brothers in her side, Beth was trying her hardest to cuddle her dad, Lauren seemed to have stopped crying in Carly's arms and Sam just stood still, generally paled in the face. He faintly said ouch, just enough so everyone could hear him and that set the kitchen back into motion. Ashley and the twins moved towards the garden like she wanted to get them out, Carly walked back over towards the corner Lauren had come from originally and Sam rushed over towards Freddie.

She immediately gathered up Beth in her arms, she was the only one left crying, soothing her head as she shook Freddie asking if he was ok. He groaned again and carefully managed to sit up.

"Well, now I guess I know that game of Boomba didn't crack my spine because that hurt so much more!" he said, Beth burst into a fresh flow of tears and Sam let out a sigh of relief, Carly noticed Ashley chuckle from beside the door and could see the twins already playing once more in the garden.

"Daddy I though you were dead!" Beth cried through her tears as she somehow managed to wrap her arms around his neck even though she was still in Sam's arms.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm not going leaving you ever ok!" Freddie said as he hugged her back, Sam letting her go so they could cuddle properly.

"Clean up Beth and this kitchen; I'm going to spend time with Carly like I said I was today!" she told him, kissed him on the head then motioned Carly to follow her out to the conservatory. The brunette followed the blonde carefully; she didn't want an accident to happen to her like it had Freddie. The conservatory was really clean compared to what part of the house she'd already seen; it was nicely decorated as well. it had windows right to the floor and some patio doors at the end. There was a fairly small flat screen TV with DVD player in one corner and a sound system in the other corner. There was two white sofas which cushions seemed plump and new, a mini coffee table was set in the middle of the conservatory. It contained a few books, the only one Carly recognised was Harry Potter; she knew from her previous years with Sam that was the only book series she'd ever been interested in. There was also a cute flower decoration in the middle and an open pear laptop on the table.

"Make yourself comfy and I will go get us a drink? Is coffee fine?" Sam asked and Carly nodded her head, the blonde exited and Carly sat down on one of the sofas. Carly though to herself about how much money Freddie most make; because they seemed to have new stuff. Carly knew he worked for the pear company so the pair stuff was probably all curtsy of them. But the house was massive and the furniture seemed new and expensive. There back garden was big, there was a trampoline at the end. This caused Carly to flash back to the time Sam bought a trampoline and put it in the Spencer's living room. Spencer had made them move it, but not before having a go himself.

There was also a fairly big patio area, a few sun lounges spread about and what looked like a pond at the very end of the garden. There was still loads of green area as well as Carly could see the two twin boys playing what looked like a game of tag. She smiled as she wished for a moment she had this life, these kids with Freddie. But she quickly shook her head. She'd agreed to herself that been friends with Sam was more important than Freddie and that was how it would stay. She couldn't crush on her friend's husband; she just looked away from the garden. In front of her stood the open laptop, which was still on. The background of the laptop was a slideshow of loads of different images; she watched them. The first image was of Sam and all the kids except the baby she'd been holding minutes ago, they were all hugging and smiling widely. Carly smiled at this, it then transitioned into an image of Sam and Freddie. Sam was behind him with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck/chest, her head rested sort of on the crook of his neck. They both had huge smiles on there faces and it looked like it had been taken a few years back. More images kept appearing, some of just the kids, some of the kids and Sam, some of just Sam, some of the two and a few of them all.

They then started from the beginning once more, also situated on the coffee table which Carly had noticed till now was a photo frame containing a picture of Sam and Freddie. She was wearing a white dress that went to her knees and some white heels and he was dressed in a grey suit. They held hands and Sam was smiling at the camera but Freddie was kissing her cheek; Carly wondered if it was there wedding day. Because that looked like a typical Sam wedding dress and it seemed to be at the altar of a church. When she looked up she also spotted a photo hung on the wall.

She was curious at nature and she stood up to take a look. Sam and Freddie were in the middle, they wore the same outfits as the ones in the photo on the table but this time Sam was wearing a pair of white converse, on Sam's side was Beth in a cute purple dress with flowers sewn on, on Freddie's side stood Ashley. She also wore a purple dress; it was almost identical to Beth's except it didn't have the flowers sewn on. They were also stood in what looked like a field.

"Admiring the photography?" Sam asked as she entered with two mugs of coffee, setting them down on the table and sitting on the opposite sofa Carly had previously been sat on.

"Your dress is really pretty!" Carly stated as she took her seat once more and smiled at the blonde.

"Thanks, I didn't want to wear one at all. I was fine with walking down the isle in some skinny jeans. But Beth wanted the bridesmaid dress so I decided to get the wedding dress and Freddie got the tux. That was the only dress I liked; because I am not into big fairytale weddings. As long your getting hitched to the man you love then why fork out for expensive dresses and venues. But I do understand the cake!" Sam said and both them smiled at this.

* * *

><p>2 hours later and the girls were still talking and laughing, Carly and Sam both felt it was just like old times. Suddenly Beth ran in, all morning they'd gone without any interruptions from the children,<p>

"Look mommy I drew a picture, it's of the whole family including grandmas and aunties!" Beth said as she jumped beside her mom and handed over the piece of paper. It contained a strip of green at the bottom, a strip of blue at the top and a yellow circle for the sun. There was then a number of stick people lined up all across the page, each drawn in a different colour crayon and labelled. Sam guess Freddie had helped her with each spelling. "Daddy said he's going to stick it up on the fridge but I wanted to show you and auntie first!" Beth said smiling proudly as Sam quickly handed over the piece of paper to Carly who smiled at how cute the drawing was, Carly was stood at the right side next to grandma Puckett.

"Well mommy thinks it's great sweetie; what about you Aunt Carly?" Sam asked, she had Beth wrapped up in her arms for a hug and Beth looked up hopefully.

"Auntie Carly thinks the picture is great!" Carly said, Sam smiled and Beth beamed before jumping out from her mom's arms, taking the picture back and skipping into the kitchen.

"She's really sweet!" Carly said and Sam smiled

"She's having a good day today; it's when she's having a bad day that she hard work!" Sam said with a smile, "Want some more coffee?" Sam then asked and Carly nodded her head, Sam then yelled Freddie's name which was followed by a yeah yeah. Carly couldn't help but chuckle at this as she remembered the number of times that had happened during there teen years. Carly also spotted Beth run into the garden, the two boys were still playing in there and now they welcomed there sister into the game in which Carly had no clue was. Carly unsure of what to say next was glad when Freddie walked in carry coffee mugs.

"How's your back holding up?" she asked as he set them down in front of the two.

"It's fine, hurt for a while after I done it but I took a few pain reliefs and it's fine now!" he said sitting down on the arm of the sofa Sam was situated on.

"You have cleaned the kitchen right?" Sam asked as she leaned her arm onto his leg.

"Yes don't worry I cleaned it up, I didn't want to risk permanent damage to my spine." Freddie said and all three laughed at that.

"Well then nerd you are more than welcome to join in our girlie catch up chat!" Sam said with a smile, Freddie just rolled his eyes but moved to sit on the couch, Sam had her legs hitched up to the side so he had to move them to sit but she just draped them over his lap when he sat down anyway.

* * *

><p>Carly walked home just after 5, she'd left her friends house just a few minutes ago. Freddie had offered her a lift home but she said she was calling in somewhere for dinner. This was a lie, she knew Spencer would have something in his apartment she could cook up; she knew she shouldn't have lied but she just didn't really want to be alone with Freddie. She had loved spending time with Sam and Freddie today; and meeting there kids was really nice and she loved all 5. But never once today had it just been her and Freddie, and the other night at the awards it hadn't either.<p>

Gibby hadn't been there when the two girls returned and Carly hadn't seen him since; but Sam and Freddie both stayed at the table all night. Freddie had given her a comforting hug when she'd returned; luckily Carly had managed to fix her makeup so you couldn't actually tell she'd cried. Then today, whenever one of the kids needed something Freddie would go, Carly knew it was because she and Sam had planned to catch up today.

She knew that been alone with Freddie would bring her feelings, that she'd pushed aside to recoil her friendship, would come rushing back and she didn't want them submerging once more. It wasn't cold out since it was the beginning of summer and the walk wasn't too long since she'd done it early today when she'd gone over to the Benson's. Carly decided however to quickly get a Smoothie to go before heading back to Spencer's. The reunion was in two days yet she'd already meet back up with everyone she'd really wanted to see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so here is the newest chapter, sorry it's took a while to get up with me been on holiday and now busy preparing for college, I start next week and I'm super anxious, but hopefully you will enjoy this story. the actually reunion will be in a few chapters, and will probably be that last chapter, or maybe two last chapters. Depends how much I have to write. Anyway this story isn't likely to have that many more chapters. But don't worry ****I have another idea lined up but I'm not going to start writing another story till I finish this because I find when writing two stories you often find yourself losing inspiration for one and I'd hate to stop updating one story.**

**Anyway please review and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Ready

The day of the reunion was here and Carly had taken to her room all day to get ready; although she had already met up with her ex best friends she was excited to see others from her classes such as Wendy. She also wanted to look nice in case any of the lads from her year had grown handsome over the years.

She had been shopping yesterday and bough what she thought was the perfect dress for tonight's event. It was a cute green number that stopped at her knees. It was a wrap around the neck dress, with a zipper at the back. She had to borrow the assistance of Hannah with zipping it up. to go with the dress Carly had bough herself some green strappy heels, each individual strap has beads sewn on, each bead seemed unique in the fact they all glowed different shades of green. Carly also liked when they caught the sun because it was almost like they glowed.

She had used some more money on buying some new makeup products. She had gone to the makeup shop she had always wished to shop in as a teenager but never had enough money. Carly sure loved her job and they money it paid. She bought herself some sea green coloured eye shadow for her to swipe across her eye lids, she got a deeper shade of green eye pencil for her to colour underneath her eyes also. A tube of her favourite mascara also got added to her bill along with a some hot pink strawberry flavoured lip gloss. She then bought some silver and green eye glitter which she placed from the edge of her eye to mid temple.

Along with the clothing and make up she bought herself some new accessories. She bought a blue flower which had purple and green tips on the end of each petal for her hair; Carly though it looks beautiful as she attached it to her left side of hair. Because of the fact she wore a wrap around the neck dress this meant she couldn't wear a necklace but she had got herself a pair of peacock feather earrings which had green bead also dangling from them and finally she wore some bracelets on her left arm. They were a collection of different ones, some were charm bracelets, some where plane silver chains, others where green and blue leather bracelets and finally a few green bead bracelets.

Carly had even gone the whole way and hired herself a flash car; she really did want to make a good impression. She knew for a fact that Sam and Freddie would be arriving in a posh car because she'd seen the one sat on there drive and from the parts of the house she seen she knew they were rich and therefore probably would be wearing designer clothes. She didn't know much about Gibby's earning and weathered he'd be wearing designer gear. Considering the fact that she'd met up with him first and caught up she didn't know much about her former weird friend; he'd disappeared night of the awards and she'd not seen or heard from him since. It made Carly wonder just what Freddie said. Maybe she'd find out tonight.

* * *

><p>Mrs Benson was babysitting once again tonight, she was over and keeping them downstairs while Sam and Freddie where upstairs getting ready. Well Freddie was getting ready, Sam had decided that since she'd seen Carly there was no need to go to the reunion since she hated school and was trying her hardest to change her husbands mind as well. Her latest idea was to lie on there bed wearing her sexiest underwear; Freddie not knowing this turned around to spot his wife but instead of smiling he just groaned.<p>

"Sam stop it ok, I know you don't want to go tonight but I'm not going to change my mind so put on some clothes otherwise everyone at the reunion is going to think your work as a hooker." Freddie said and Sam's eyes narrowed.

"I don't see why you can't go to this thing without me!" she said angrily.

"Because I'm not going to show up on my own looking like a loser." Freddie told her and Sam shook her head at this.

"Aw but honey you already are a loser!" Sam said mockingly, Freddie sighed and left the bedroom while Sam decided to get changed as to not annoy him anymore.

"I'm doing you a favour so you better give me something great!" Sam yelled to Freddie who she guessed was in the bathroom; either shaving or on the toilet.

"I'll give you another baby!" he yelled and Sam laughed at this, knowing what it code was for. She opened the big closet she shared with Freddie and began to look through her dresses which were on the left side and only took up a tiny bit of closet space since there was only about 7 dresses. She picked out a cute deep purple dress which went down to her knees and it wasn't a tight fit because Sam hated those; she then got on her knees so she could find some shoes to go with the dress. She managed to find her limited edition purple converse at the back; the converse where loads of different shades of purple.

She set them at the foot of the bed and placed the dress on the bed also, she then went over to the draws, considering the fact the dress had spaghetti straps she decided on her black panties (she only wore them on rare occasions) and black strapless bra. She stripped out of her sexy red underwear she still had on and into the normal underwear.

"Converse really Sam?" Freddie said as he walked back in the bedroom, freshly shaven and smelling strongly of Sam's favourite aftershave.

"Really, I'm not going to have my feet aching all night just so I can have a bit of height added to myself. Flats are much more practical and comfy." Sam said as she stood inside her dress and pulled it up and over her chest, slipping her slim arms into the straps before turning around to allow Freddie to zip it up. She then slipped her feet into the converse before walking over to her jewellery box which stood on her dressing table. She had a lot of jewellery because considering all her tomboyish trades she enjoyed accessories and jewellery. She was more rings and big bracelets than necklaces and earrings however. She always only wore her engagement and wedding ring on her left hand however she picked out a big ring that held purple jewels and placed it on her finger closest to her thumb **(a/n: is it bad I don't know what that fingers called :/) **she placed her favourite charm bracelet and a plastic chunky purple bracelet on her left arm. She then placed some simple diamond studs in her ears and looked through her necklaces until settling for her silver heart shaped locket which had been a gift from Freddie just before Beth had been born.

Freddie helped her with the clasp before Sam decided to then try do something with her hair. Her only options where really curly or straight, she had the newest and best hair straightness so it would take long to straighten it; but Freddie had always stressed how he liked it better in it's natural curls and although she'd never admit it she did like for him to think she looked pretty; so instead she plugged in the her curlers and curled some of her looser ones so they were all tightly curled. Never one for much makeup either Sam only put on some black mascara and eyeliner and some of her favourite cherry lip-gloss.

She was done and so was Freddie, he wore a grey suit with a white shirt underneath and a purple tie, Sam guessed it was so they matched. He had just simply pulled a comb through his hair so it looked the same as usual and he wore black converse on his feet.

"You moaned at me for wearing converse!" she said as she reached behind and sprayed on some of her favourite perfume, it was wonderstruck by Taylor Swift and had been her favourite perfume since she was aged 18.

"Yeah but that's because girls wear heels, you don't see men wearing heels do you!" Freddie said walking round from the side of the bedroom he was on.

"You can be sexiest sometimes." Sam told him as she grabbed the white bag from the chair and exited the bedroom, Freddie just rolled his eyes and followed her out.

* * *

><p>Gibby was going to the reunion purely to get back at Sam and Freddie; at first he had flown over to see his old friends; but now after that stupid night at the awards he was here for payback. Freddie had no right to what he did, he should be allowed to treat Sam bad, heck she'd treated him badly all through his school years, alongside Freddie as well.<p>

It completely baffled him there relationship, how could anyone who had been bullied by someone that much fall in love with that person? It was stupid cliché and Gibby was sure Sam held something over Freddie just so she'd never be in alone. Surely he couldn't possibly be in love with someone like her, she didn't have a nice or caring bone in her body.

Gibby just put on a pair of his favourite dark washed jeans, a old iCarly penny tee which read Angry Towel; he didn't realise he was suppose to get dressed up formal when he pulled on his slightly dirty trainers and grabbed his usual hoodie. He was finally going to pay Sam back for those high school years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well that is it for this chapter, next chapter is the reunion and will probably be the last chapter unless I decided to write an epilogue. It will all depend on how the next chapter goes. And sorry to all Gibby fans who don't like that Gibby is sort of evil in this story. I just wanted someone to be evil, and beside Carly he was the kind of my only contender. But in my new story I'll be writing don't worry Gibby won't be evil. Because GIBBEH is AWESOME!**

**Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Confronting Gibby

**A/N: Gibby isn't really nice in this chapter; in the show I think Gibby over exaggerates a lot which is one of the characteristics he's kept in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The gym was decorated wonderfully; it had streamers, balloons and banners hanging on every wall. The main one reading 'Welcome Back Class of 2012' which was hung on the largest wall of them all; also set against that wall was a DJ which was blasting out hit songs from when the former students where teenagers. The current song playing was enchanted by Taylor Swift and Carly was sat at one of the tables while couples danced. She could just see Sam and Freddie in the crowd of people; her arms where around his neck and his around her waist as they slow danced together. Carly flashed back to that night of the girl's choice dance back where they were teens and how they'd slow danced together. She although she was suppose to be putting the feelings aside couldn't help but feel sad that she wasn't the one Freddie was holding. She was brought out of her trance when someone taped her on the shoulder.<p>

"Instead of looking like total loser sat on our own I was wondering if you Miss Carly Shay would accompany me in a dance." She turned round as brad spoke and smiled. She nodded before taking his hand and he guided her towards the dance floor; when they reached it she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist as they swayed back and forth to the music. This reminded her much of prom night, when the two had danced there last dance on the night. The song had been angles by Robbie Williams and just like this moment they'd swayed together in time of the music.

Carly and Brad had talked early; Carly who had met up with Freddie and Sam in the parking lot had met with Brad inside. The trio had spotted him along with Wendy, Jake and a few other students from there year and made there way over. They'd all learnt that Brad now worked in Seattle at Briarwood School teaching the students about computers since he got a degree in computers at Seattle Teach. He wasn't currently in a relationship and nor had he ever been married or have any children.

All four had swapped life stories before gone separate ways; Brad had gone to talk to Shane along with Freddie while Sam and Carly had stayed to talk to Wendy. Wendy worked as a magazine journalist and was only currently in town on business; otherwise she wouldn't have came. Wendy was in a long term relationship with a man she had a daughter with; the wedding was next year and she'd invited them all even though the two knew it was all lies. Wendy's husband was back home where they lived in Florida, looking after there daughter who's name was Stephanie. After talking to Sam and Carly she'd spotted a few of her other friends and left the two girls, they just continued to talk to each other about everything and nothing. But when Enchanted came on Freddie appeared from nowhere and asked her to the dance floor, which she agreed to and the two took off for the dance floor.

Carly hadn't spotted Gibby all night; she found this odd since he had told her he'd flown over from Japan just to attend tonight event; but as Carly now danced with Brad all thought of Gibby's whereabouts where gone. She was so wrapped up in the moment she didn't even notice that Sam and Freddie had snuck out of the crowded gym.

* * *

><p>Freddie wrapped his suit jacket over his wife's shoulders who then proceeded to place her arms in the jacket sleeves. Freddie was a great deal taller than Sam at the height of 5"8 to her 5"2 height so the sleeves seemed miles long and the jacket went half way down her top half of leg; she didn't mind though because it meant it was extra warm and cosy. She linked her arm through Freddie's as they made there way to the swing set which was suppose to be for the middle school part of Ridgeway but they didn't care. They'd been on this swing set number of times; before Carly had come on the scene they'd spend hours upon hours playing on the wing set. Sam would often challenge Freddie to see who had the best jump.<p>

Sam remembers that time she licked the swing set and got really sick, that time she'd came and swung for hours in the rain because her mom had once again made her feel like crap. That time when she'd escaped prom and ended up meeting Freddie at the swing set and finally the time she'd come swung and openly cried about the fact she was pregnant. Sam sighed as she left Freddie's side and sat on what she called her swing; the one she'd always sat on since she could remember. Freddie took the other one and the two immediately started swinging; challenging each other in silence about who could go the highest.

Sam liked these moments best, just spending alone time with Freddie. No words needed to even be spoken in order for her to enjoy this time; she just needed the presence of the guy she loved with all her heart and the one person who made her feel truly safe all the time.

"Bet I can beat you at the jump!" Freddie said with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Sam agreed to the challenge and when the two where at there highest possible height Freddie began to count down from 3. On one both let go of the chains and went tumbling into the air; Freddie touched down a bit behind Sam but both went rolling about anyway and Freddie practically fell into Sam.

"See I wouldn't have been able to beat you if I was wearing heels." Sam exclaimed as Freddie stood up bringing Sam up with him.

"That would have been a good think." Freddie said as Sam rolled her eyes before he brought her closer for a kiss but just as they reached each other a voice pulled them away.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" the two quickly spun round to come face to face with none other than Gibby; Sam immediately looked angry before her eyes hit the floor while Freddie had a mixture of anger and annoyance on his face.

"What do you want?" Freddie asked coldly.

"I'm here to make sure you know you can't threaten me and then get away with it." At this Sam's head shot up; her husband had threatened Gibby?

"I didn't threaten you at all; I just told you to stay away from me and my family." Freddie explained, slightly confused by this encounter.

"I HAVE THE RIGHT OT HATE SAM AFTER EVERYTHING SHE DID TO ME; SHE MADE MY HIGH SCHOOL YEARS HELL. BEFORE CARLY MADE FRIENDS WITH ME SHE USE TO BULLY ME ALL THE TIME; SHE ONCE BROKE MY THUMBS BECAUSE I ASKED HER TO A STUPID DANCE. I HATED HER AND BELIEVE ME I WISHED EVERY NIGHT BY SOME MIRACLE SHE WOULD MOVE TO CANADA. THEN YOU TELL ME I WAS OUT OF ORDER SAYING WHAT I SAID AT THE AWARDS; WELL GUESS WHAT. I WASN'T! I'VE GREWN A BACK BONE AND AM HERE TO GET MY REVENGE ON SAMANTHA PUCKETT FOR MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL; AND YOU I DON'T UNDERSTAND. YOU ALSO GET TREATED LIKE SHIT FROM THIS GIRL FOR YEARS. SHE BULLIED AND CALLED YOU NAMES PRACTICALLY 24/7 AND SHE ALSO CAUSED YOU PHYSICAL ABUSE; AND THEN YOU MARRY AND HAVE CHILDREN WITH THE MAD WOMEN. SHE MOST HAVE SOMETHING OVER YOU BECAUSE NO ONE IN THE FRICKEN MIND WOULD EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT SCROUDGY LITTLE MUT." Gibby yelled, the last part struck a nerve in Freddie and he leaped in.

"JUST SHUT UP WOULD YOU; YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. SO WHAT IF SAM CAUSED YOU HELL IN SCHOOL, CAN YOU NOT LET IT GO BECAUSE IT WAS 15 YEARS AGO. SAM HAD A BAD HOME LIFE UNLIKE YOU AND ME SO SHE TOOK IT OUT IN AGRESSION BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE'S A BAD PERSON. I FELL IN LOVE WITH SAM ALONG TIME AGO; HECK EVEN BEFORE SCHOOL WAS OVER FOREVER I'D FELL IN LOVE WITH HER. SHE'S ONE OF THE MOST KINDEST PEOPLE EVER ONCE YOU GET INSIDE ALL HER WALLS AND SHE IS ALSO A REALLY LOYAL PERSON WHO'D NEVER LET ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO THE PEOPLE SHE LOVES. SO YOU NEED TO SHOVE OFF RIGHT NOW AND LEAVE ME AND MY WIFE IN PEACE!" Freddie yelled, Sam just stood shocked but a slight smile about what Freddie had said played on her lips.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BENSON!" Gibby said before he pushed Freddie with some force, Freddie hadn't expected this at all and fumbled back into nothing; he smacked his head of the wooden swing seat and blood started leaking out; Sam cried out as tears began to flow from her eyes. A crowd was now appearing after they'd heard the shouts coming from both Gibby and Freddie. Carly alongside Brad was at the front of this; Brad was on the phone calling an ambulance. Gibby had ran away straight away and Carly looked shocked and was white as a ghost. Gasps were heard from the people around as Sam ran to her husbands side; the tears coming thick and fast. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Sam held his hand and whispered things to him through her sobs as the blood just kept pouring from Freddie's head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and except for an epilogue this story is complete. I hope you enjoyed it and the epilogue should be up in a few days time. I have started drafting a new story which will also be getting added to my account soon. Once again sorry to all the Gibby fans out there for making him so evil.**

**Please review it makes me smile and will possibly motivate me to write the epilogue faster.**


	9. Chapter 9: 5 Years Later

5 years later

"Lauren your mom's here it's time to go!" Carly shouted as the two younger girls came running in; both of the young girls had brown hair, one was curly and fell half way down the girls back and the others was straight and finished at the shoulders.

One of the girls was noticeably taller than the other one also.

"Hey mommy!" the smallest of the two said with a bright smile, Lauren had spent all day playing with her best friend Sophie at Auntie Carly's house.

"Hey sweetie, have you had fun playing with Sophie?" Sam asked her daughter. Sophie was Carly's oldest child and was about 18 months younger than Lauren; but Lauren had grown her mom's characteristics and wasn't very tall so already Sophie was taller; Carly had always been taller as well.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun, we played in the garden and even Auntie Carly took us down to the park and we swung on the swings. It was a lot of fun because I managed to beat Sophie at the jump and my friend from school, you know Luke, was there also so while Auntie Carly has his mom talked he came and played with us in the sandbox." Lauren said rambling; Carly just laughed and Sam rolled her eyes. The girl never shut up.

"Why don't you got put on your shoes and coat because we have to go home; Aunt Melanie will be expecting us." Sam said and Lauren ran off into the hall with Sophie chasing after her.

"So Beth settled I guess?" Carly asked; Sam had discovered online an new hostel/school that was open for autistic children aged 11-18. Sam had immediately enrolled Beth and after a 8 month waiting list she was accepted; today had been her first day so while Sam took Beth to the new school Carly agreed to have Lauren to keep Sophie company while Melanie was on babysitting duty with the boys.

"Yeah; I was worried she wouldn't settle but she took to it immediately. She walked in and was shy because she had her head buried in my shoulder; but on of the workers/teachers came to talk to her and she chatted back. When this lady asked if she wanted to be taken to class she clung to me so I had to take her; but she entered the class and was immediately welcomed. The teacher helped with getting her ready and I left as she was about to start drawing and was already chatting away with this one girl. I have to go pick her up at 4 tonight." Sam told Carly

"Oh well at least she enjoyed it and seemed happy so you won't be worried about her all day!" Carly said and Sam smiled back.

"Trust me Shay; I'll still be worried just a little less worried. I won't stop worrying till she's back in the safety of my car!" Sam told Carly who chuckled at this.

"Well I'm glad she liked it; it's just a shame Freddie couldn't see her start school." Carly said, but before Sam could reply Brad walked in, holding a little baby boy on his hip. That was there other child, his name was Dylan Spencer and he had just turned one and was only just learning how to walk.

"Hey Sam, nice to see you." He said and she smiled in reply, "I was just about to make myself some coffee would you ladies care for some?" he asked, Sam shock her head while Carly nodded.

"Well I better be off; I'm sure Melanie is just tearing her hair out with the twins. Trust me they may look like mini versions of Freddie but they have my personality!" Sam said as her and Carly walked into the hallway leaving Brad and Dylan behind.

"You ready baby girl?" Sam asked Lauren, she was sat on the bottom stair talking to Sophie about whatever 3 and years talk about. She had her red shoes which were Velcro across and had her pink parka mac on also; this was a trait she had developed from the Puckett's; she was a girly girl.

"Yes mommy!" she said jumping up and taking Sam's hand; pulling her mom towards the door of the house.

"I'll probably call you tonight Carly, tell you how Beth's first day went!" Sam shouted back as her daughter pulled extra hard, Carly chuckled before closing the door behind them and making her way back into the kitchen, Sophie following.

"Your coffee my sweet lady!" Brad said handing her a mug of coffee; she thanked him by quickly pecking his lips. Sophie moaned and pretended to be sick at this as she attempted and failed to climb onto one of the high stairs that were dotted around the kitchen counted. Dylan was sat in his high chair chewing on one of his toys; as Brad went over and helped his daughter onto the chair. Although she was tall compared to Lauren she was still fairly small and couldn't even see over the counter when she was sat on the chair. Brad quickly pushed up to the highest it could go and she was then able to just put her elbows down on the work bench. This made her gain a satisfactory look as Carly smiled.

Her life before compared to now wasn't perfect; because right now in this moment she felt happy so much more than when she lived at New York. She could pin point it back to the school reunion. A lot of things happened that night, some horrible things that had happened that night that Carly still didn't like to talk about and didn't know if she ever would. That night contains a lot of bad memories that neither she nor Sam really wants to remember; but the one good memory was meeting back up with Brad.

They fell in love, not instantly like those cheesy movies; but over time. Carly got transferred to a job in Seattle where she luckily got a flat and began building up her relationship with Brad. They got married and then had there daughter Sophie, followed by there son Dylan and hopefully more to come. Carly loved life; and 5 years ago she'd been worried her life was worthless and she'd never find anyone to fall in love with.

* * *

><p>Lauren left go of Sam's arm and climbed over the driver's side so she was in the passenger seat.<p>

"You know you shouldn't really sit there." Sam said as she climbed into the car. She then reached into the back and grabbed Lauren's booster seat. "But if you insist on sitting there you got to be a good girl and sit on your seat!" Sam said, her daughter stood up so she could place the seat down before climbing onto it and seeking help with the seatbelt from her mom. After they were both fastened in Sam pulled out of Carly's drive and drove home; it was only about 5 minutes away; and if she hadn't dropped Beth of she would have simply walked over. Sam pulled into the drive way and literally as soon as the car had stopped Lauren was out the car and into the house. Sam smiled as she pulled the keys from the ignition and climbed out the car herself. Walked into the house she'd lived in for years; she could here shouts from the garden and knew they were the twins, and probably Lauren now. She entered the lounge and found Melanie on the couch flipping TV channels.

"Hey sis!" she said as Sam plopped down on the couch; she stopped at a channel and turned around to ask Sam about Beth but the story on the news caught Sam's eye.

"and still, as the 5 year anniversary arrives the police have no lead on the whereabouts of Charles Gibson; the American entertain who was thought to be living in Japan. His wife and children haven't seen him since the murder investigation went underway 5 years ago. Police believe he might possibly have killed himself in guilt otherwise it's a complete confusion as to why he's never been found. More to come on this story in a little while!" Sam and Melanie just sat in silence not knowing what to say; Sam really hoped he had killed himself if she was honest.

"I can't believe he still hasn't been found!" this voice startled the two siblings as they turned around to see the source of the voice stood in the doorway.

"You weren't supposed to be back here for another few days!" Sam said shocked

"I know I wasn't but I though I should be here for out baby girls first day at a big school; so how did she take it?"

"She took it really well mom; I was just about to tell Melanie about it so you sit down and I'll make us all a drink. Coffee good?" both her sister and mom nodded as this as she walked into the kitchen and started up the coffee machine.

When she returned the news program was still on; but she ignored it knowing what story would be on any minute. She liked to avoid him as much as possible; his name just brought back chilled memories.

Sam proceeded to tell her mom and twin all about Beth, repeating what she told Carly. When she finished her story a voice replied.

"Glad she enjoyed it!"

"Your suppose to be in Vegas till next Saturday!" Sam replied turning round.

"I couldn't miss Beth's first day of school; I felt horrible so they flew me back and Gary went out instead. Just wish the flight had arrived this morning." Freddie told Sam as he walked into the living room.

Sam was about to reply when the full Gibby story came on TV; the whole room went silent. Sam could see the hatred and upset in Freddie's eyes. She knew that his face just brought back horrid memories.

"Police say Charles Gibson has killed himself because otherwise they would have found him by now. Charles Gibson, who murdered Marissa Benson in a hit and run, has been wanted and searched for by everyone across the globe. He couldn't physically go unseen." The interviewer then went on to ask a police officer questions but Sam quickly turned off the TV.

No more words about Gibby were mentioned as the family went on there everyday lives, Sam and Freddie went to pick Beth up together while Melanie and Pam stayed with Lauren, James and Logan. They carried on life as normal; Gibby was never found even when they reached there old age; but he was still the killer of Marissa Benson, he was still the one who put Freddie in a coma the same night his mother was killed. He'd never be forgiven; not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and this story is finished. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and motivated me to finish.**


End file.
